


An Unexpected Way of Meeting

by smilenlaugh96



Category: Star Trek
Genre: AU, Abduction, Almost Human AU, Gen, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Murder, OC, Robots, Sex Robots, Zoo, cop, kirk kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilenlaugh96/pseuds/smilenlaugh96
Summary: This was inspired by the episode "Skins" from the tv show Almost Humans.





	1. The Beginning

The sound of small, padded footsteps filled the house as six-year-old Rigel Nicholas Kirk made his way to his daddy’s room. He reached the bedroom door, reached up on his toes and turned the doorknob. The door squeaked as it opened making Rigel freeze up hoping he hadn’t woken up his daddy at least not yet. His daddy stirred but he didn’t wake up. Rigel slowly tiptoed to the bed and climbed on, then crawled to the center of the bed and climbed on top of his dad, where he sat quietly for a few seconds staring at his peacefully sleeping dad. Then Rigel began bouncing up and down and started yelling.

“GET UP, DADDY! TODAY’S THE DAY! WE’RE GOING TO THE ZOO!!!”

James Tiberius Kirk groaned and turned his head to see what time it was. 4:30. It was way too early for this. He groaned again, grabbed his pillow and put it over his head. 

“Rigel, it’s way too early to get up and go to the zoo. Even the animals are asleep right now.”

“Really?” Rigel asked, his eyes widening with surprise.

“Uhm,” replied Jim with a serious nod. Rigel quickly snuggled down with his dad in the blankets. Within five minutes, both blonds were fast asleep. The only sound in the room was their quiet breathing.

* * *

A sharp trill broke the silence. Jim rolled over and slammed the alarm clock. He got up slowly, stretched out his arms, and gave himself a few minutes of some quiet time for himself before he began the day with his baby boy. Jim enjoyed those few minutes of quiet before he finally proceeded to wake the small bundle next to him.    


“Rigel. It’s time to get up,” Jim whispered into Rigel’s ear as he shook him gently. Rigel’s response was to roll over and continuing sleeping.   


“Rigel. It’s time to get up. We get to go to the zoo today.”    


“Hmm,” Rigel murmured sleepily.   


“We’re going to the zoo today buddy. Remember? Where all the pandas and tigers and bears and...”   


“And the monkeys?!?” Rigel interrupted him as he shot up all excited.    


“Yep.”   


Rigel jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room yelling, “LET’S GO! LET’S GO!”   


Jim got out of bed, catching up to his son with a few long strides and scooping him up.

“We have to get ready first, bud. We have to eat breakfast, brush our teeth, put on clothes, pack snacks and a whole bunch of other things. Then we can go to the zoo.” 

“Okay,” Rigel said with a pout on his face. He wanted to go to the zoo as soon as he could.

* * *

Jim bought the two tickets as quickly as he could, considering he had a bouncing six-year-old. Once the tickets were bought they quickly made his way into the zoo. 

“Where to first, buddy?” Jim asked. 

“THE MONKEYS,” Rigel yelled while acting like a monkey. Jim chuckled at the antics of his little star and began his way towards the monkeys. Rigel saw this and quickly ran to try and catch up to his dad.     


“DADDY! WAIT UP!”

“Ketchup, buddy,” Jim spoke. He put one of his hands behind his back, opening and closing his hand like he was trying to grab something. Rigel quickly caught up and slipped his hand into his dad’s awaiting one while giggling at Jim’s joke. Rigel talked Jim’s ear off the whole way to the monkey exhibit.

Once they reached the area where the monkeys were, Jim stopped and asked, “Which kind of monkeys do you wanna see first, little star?”  
“There’s different kinds of monkeys?” Rigel asked, astounded. 

“Of course! There are many different kinds of monkeys. There’s more than 260 kinds. The zoo doesn’t have all the kinds of monkeys, but there are a lot. There are also animals called ‘apes.’ They look like monkeys but don’t have a tail, and apes are much larger, with bigger brains, too. Apes are even more like us than monkeys.” 

Rigel looked very intrigued and excited that there were many kinds of monkeys AND apes for him to learn about.   
“So which one do you want to see first? The lemurs, the gibbons, the siamangs, the gorillas, or the orangutans?” asked Jim as he pointed to the where the different monkeys and apes were located on the map.  

“LEMURS, FIRST DADDY!”

And of they headed towards the lemurs.

* * *

After they had finished seeing all the monkeys and apes, Rigel decided he wanted to see the tigers, so off they headed towards the tigers. Once they reached them, Rigel couldn’t see over the crowd and it didn’t help that the tigers were sort of hiding. So Rigel tugged on his dad’s shirt, and Jim turned to look at Rigel with a questioning look in his eyes. 

“I can’t see the tigers, Dad, can I sit on your shoulders?” 

“Of course, buddy,” Jim replied while picking up Rigel and setting him on his shoulders. “See the tigers now, buddy? On the top of the hill, under the tree but the waterfall?”

“Yeah!”

After spending sometime at the tigers, they headed towards the next exhibit. Jim instead of putting Rigel down, moved him onto his back, making it a piggyback ride, which was a bit easier on Jim. 

* * *

A few hours later, Jim saw that Rigel was getting very tired. His sleepy, cranky side was beginning to show. Jim knelt down so that he was at eye level with his son.    


“Shall we go home, buddy? Looks like it might be time for you to take a nap,” Jim said gently. Rigel nodded his head yes and reached his arms around him, his way of asking to be picked up. Jim lifted son and got up, and began the walk to the entrance of the zoo. Rigel had his head resting on Jim’s shoulders, eyes closed. 

Once they reached the car, Jim put Rigel into his carseat. The loss of body heat woke Rigel. He turned his head towards his dad, and spoke, sleepy, “Daddy?” 

“I’m right here buddy. I’m going to put some stuff away, and throw out some garbage. And then we’ll head home, where you can sleep in your bed. Sound good?” 

Rigel nodded and closed his eyes, ready to head back to dreamland. Jim stuck his bag of stuff onto the floor next to Rigel’s car seat. Then he grabbed all the garbage and headed to stick them into a nearby garbage can. 

All of a sudden, a black car sped by them, slowing down a bit to let someone open the door and grab Jim into the car. Jim screamed and kicked trying to get out of the grip of the man, only thinking of his little star. But it was to no avail, leaving Rigel all by himself having witnessed his dad’s kidnapping.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Flo (aka fbexplorer on tumblr) and Andre (aka thislovelymaelstrom on tumblr) for beta-ing this chapter and giving me feedback on it. This chapter has been sitting in my wip for a long time. It's been through a rewrite or two. I hope you people enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to flo and kelly for editing this chapter and giving me some feedback :D
> 
> Let me know if anything looks wrong, grammer, spelling or formating wise. :)

The sun was high in the sky when Detective Leonard Horatio Mccoy stepped outside of his car, in front of the hotel where the crime scene was. There was a crowd of people trying to figure out why the hotel was closed off. From the other side of the car, Detective Leonard’s partner, Detective S'chn T'gai Spock, stepped out as well. They headed into the hotel and came across some lab tech in the lobby of the hotel.

 

“What’s the situation here?” came the deep gruff voice of the the Georgian cop.

 

“A man came in, with a lady, and got a room. About 20 minutes later, two guys came in, killed the man and took the lady with them. Here’s a video from the security cameras,” replied one of the tech on the site, handing Len a tablet with the video. “The room is on floor 5, room 512.”

 

Len took the tablet, went to the elevator, got in and watched the video with Spock to see if they could find anything from the video that the others hadn’t. The video showed the two men into the elevator, barging into room 512, coming out dragging the lady. There was no sound for the entire video. The two men’s faces looked like two light bulbs, they couldn’t see their faces.

 

“They didn’t have a bag when they entered the elevator, must have been the victims, “ stated Spock.

 

Len was staring at the screen for a while before he zoomed into the eye of the lady. “Hmm”

 

“Detective Mccoy?”

 

“The lady is an android. See her eye, and the tech design in it?”

 

“Fascinating.”

 

The elevator opened its doors and the two detectives stepped off and headed to the crime scene. The room completely a pristine white, only the dead body and his blood maring it. There was dust around the room, subtle, almost like snow inside the room. Aside from those things, the forensic people were around the room, marking things that were pertain to the crime. It wasn’t visible at first glance but there were bullet casings hidden behind the victim.

 

One of the forensic people met the two detectives at the door and filled them in on the details as they walked over to the body.  “We won’t be able to get any DNA from anyone involved with the crime. The snow like stuff you see is a DNA bomb. Not quite yet sure on the ID as the victims belongs are also gone.”

 

“I hate that stuff, “ came Len’s irritated voice.

 

“As do we Detective, “ replied the forensics person as they reached the body. “As you can see bullet casings show that the attackers used silence bullets, third generation. They were smart.”

* * *

 

“Detective Mccoy, upon further inspection, it looks like the bot…” began Spock, talking in highly technical terms.

 

Mccoy zoned out not understanding a word of the techno babble coming from the other man. After Mccoy, realized Spock was finished with his techno talk, “Thanks smartass, you might wanna translate that ass long report you gave me in English though. Didn’t understand a word of it.”

 

“Green blooded hobgoblin smartas,” muttered Mccoy under his breath.

 

Spock began to formulate biting yet logical response but before it could come out and escalade, Captain Pike came down the stairs.

 

“Mccoy, what do we know about the victim, and or the android. Or the perps?” came the loud voice of Captain Christopher Pike.

 

“The victim was Harcourt Fenton Mudd. He developed tech for sex bots. He’s known for the blush response feature for sex bots. Mudd couldn’t pay his bills so creditors repossessed his stuff. We’re working on getting access to the storage unit that has his things. We’re still running searches for the sex bot. It isn’t one that Mudd owned, and so far nothing. As for the perps, we’ve got nothing since they were careful with their tracks” responded Mccoy.

As Mccoy finished his response, the sound of heels downstairs were heard. “Actually cap, csi was running searches to see if they could id the bot or perps. The perps left no tracks but the bot left prints all over the place. Each spot she left a print, the dna matched to a 25 year old girl named Nicole Smith. She was abducted 3 weeks ago from a parking garage” came the voice of Detective Nyota Uhura, her hair swinging behind her as she headed towards them.

 

“So a sex bot is leaving behind her dna. How?” questioned Mccoy with a slight confused yet thinking look on his face.

 

“That’s the million dollar question, how?”

* * *

 

 

“The unit number is 395 and here’s the key.”

 

Mccoy grabbed the key, thanked the worker and headed to the unit with Spock. It was a quiet walk to find the unit. After they reach the unit, Mccoy opened the unit using the key and lifted up the door.

 

The unit was quite full. Boxes filling just about every inch of space in there, along with some shelves what seemed to be holding bots. Luckily someone had the good sense to leave a way, a path, around the boxes and shelves, so one could get in and out easily.

 

The two detectives split and search through the unit to find anything useful. Among the first few boxes, on the very top are some files. Spock picked them up and skimmed through them.

 

“Mudd has a lawsuit against him. It seems that a he upset a young lady and her father by running away and not marrying the young lady.”

 

“Guess it doesn’t have to do with the case then,” replied Mccoy.

 

“Logical.”

 

“Logical, my ass,” grumbled Mccoy and continued his search through the items. But a few seconds later, a phone began to ring, Mccoy’s phone. He pulled out his phone and picked it up seeing that the other person calling was Uhura.

 

“Mccoy.”

 

“Another abduction with a similar MO was discovered, come back in.”

 

“Alright,” Mccoy ended the call and spoke to Spock, “Uhura wants us to come back.”

* * *

 

Uhura met the two at the door and began talking as they walked to where the desks where.

 

“We found more similar MOs to Nicole, Mid 20s, mostly ladies but there have been some guys, abducted from parking structures, no cameras so no surveillance. The one that just came it is a mid 20s guy from a parking lot. But this time something was left behind.”

 

“What was left behind?” came Spock’s quizzically response.

 

As they reached the few stairs leading to the desks, Uhura pointed to a small boy sitting on a chair by Mccoy’s desk. A boy who looked to be no more than six years old with blond hair and the most piercing blue eyes.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late with the update. I had it mostly written but it needed a bit of work. This last quarter was hectic but now I'm free so hopefully, I can write some more chapters but I make no promises. Happy holidays friends! And I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> AND   
> thanks as always to Flo for looking over this chapter for me and giving me some feedback. 
> 
> Let me know if anything looks wrong, grammar, spelling or formatting wise. :)

Rigel turned around as he heard footsteps approaching where he was. And he saw someone familiar. He got and practically flew into the arms of the dark-skinned women, who had luckily been expecting it and had knelt down to pick him up.

“AUNTIE NY!” yelled Rigel as he ran towards Uhura. 

“Hi, Ri. Are you okay sweetheart?” Uhura softly asked the boy. He nodded yes and buried his face into her shoulder. 

“I want daddy,’’ came the muffled voice of the small scared boy. 

“I know sweetheart. We’re doing our best to find him. He’ll be back before you know it,” whispered Uhura into his head while rubbing his back. “Is it okay if I put you down?”

Rigel shook his head no. 

“That’s fine but I want you to meet someone Ri. He’s a friend of mine and he’s helping find your daddy.” 

Rigel reluctantly turned his head and looked at the two men. 

“See the man next to Uncle Spock.” Rigel nodded. “He’s your Uncle Spock’s work partner. His name is Detective Mccoy. They are working to find your daddy. But to do that Detective Mccoy has to talk to you about what happened. So I’m going to put you down and then he’ll take you back to his desk, where you can tell him what happened. Then we can go get some ice cream since you are being a very good boy. And maybe we can find…”

But before Uhura could finish that sentence, in walked Pike and Rigel wriggled to be put down yelling “GRANDPA GRANDPA!!”

Uhura put him down and he went running to Pike, who picked him up had a few words with him.

“What’s my grandson doing here? Is Jim here without me knowing?” Pike demanded of the three with an angry glare on his face. 

Immediately, Uhura’s face turned a bit into a pitying face, the poor captain didn’t know the situation of his son. Spock looked like he remained the same but yet a somehow he seemed stiffer, unwilling to tell the captain. Mccoy, thought was slightly confused, this young boy, left at a crime scene, jumped into his captain’s arm’s calling him grandfather. And the child had also seemed to know Uhura and Spock quite well. It took him a bit to process, but he assumed this boy was the son of the man, the rest of his friends tried to constantly set him up with, who also happened to be the son of his captain. Hoping that this wasn’t the case, he too remained silent, unwilling to tell his captain. 

There were a few moments of silence before Pike’s glare became harder and he gruffly shouted at them, “Well? Who's going to answer my question?”

Nyota quickly spoke up, the only one somewhat willing to do so. But before she did, she took Rigel from the captain, gave him to Mccoy told him to question the boy and took the captain to his office and told him to sit down. Spock and Mccoy remained outside the captain’s office with the young boy. They saw Uhura give the captain the news and in turn his face turning ashen and pale, all the anger draining from his face and burying his head in his face.

Before they saw too much further, the two men took the boy to Mccoy's desk. Spock stood nearby but not too close so that he wouldn’t be imposing/towering over the boy. Rigel sat at the chair he had been before he ran to Uhura. Mccoy turned it to face the boy, who was sitting next to his desk and chair rather than across from it. 

They sat there staring at each other for a bit, each seeming to study the other. Mccoy didn’t know how to start an interrogation or rather questioning for a child, it was a rather unusual situation, despite the fact he had a child of his own. This was a situation he hoped never to deal with again, but he knew the odds of that would probably be low. Rigel, on the other hand, sat there not knowing this man in a strange situation with a somewhat familiar environment, familiar person and a new man. Rigel was a bit intimidated by Mccoy, the seriousness of his face and his outfit, complete with gun holsters, luckily the guns having been taken out, sitting in Mccoy’s desk drawers, hidden away from eyesight. 

All of a sudden Mccoy noticed that Rigel’s attention had been taken from him to this small toy animal, a giraffe, sitting on his monitor, a gift from his daughter. He took it from his monitor, put it on his desk and gave a small tap on the top of the giraffe’s head. The giraffe began to move, walking towards Rigel. This put a huge grin on his face, prompting Mccoy to ask him a question, “Do you like him?” 

Rigel shook his head up and down very vigorously. 

“You can have him if you promise to take care of him. His name is George.”  

If possible, Rigel’s smile grew bigger as he nodded his head ever more. Mccoy hands the toy over to Rigel. This small interaction made Rigel set him more at ease and it was visible in the way he sat and his posture. Mccoy noticed this and tried again to see what information he could get from Rigel about Kirk’s kidnapping. Rigel was more forthcoming with information now and told Mccoy what he saw. 

* * *

After the questioning, Spock took Rigel to his grandpa to spend time with him until they were ready to go back home. Rigel quickly wiggled ready to be put down once the pair had reached Pike’s office. Once he had his feet on the floor, he ran to his grandpa and hugged him. They began whispering back and forth to each other and Spock not wanting to intrude on this private moment, headed back to Mccoy. 

As he turned to leave, in the corner of his eye, he saw Pike’s husband Phil Boyle-Pike walk into the captain’s office. Phil was ready to hug his husband and grandson and then take them home.

This was a situation they hoped the would never have to deal with, at least not again and certainly not with Rigel in the mix of things. It was one thing for them having their son go through Taurus IV but Jim having Rigel in a way made in that much worse. Rigel was so young and having to deal with that fact that his dad was missing. All of their worlds seems in a way to be ending and falling apart. None of the three wanted to face the world and just stay in an embrace with each other not moving. They stayed there for a while until they were ready to face the world and go home. The two men left the office with their grandson in arms, passed out, and headed home but not before Pike made sure the office would be able to run with him leaving early. 

  
  



End file.
